Puzzle of Love
by cloudy mind
Summary: Athrun's going to get married to some other girl because of politics, can Cagalli stop this? or will she just dwell on the darkness she was brought to? AxC fic [Complete!]
1. Puzzle of Betrayal

Author: Again… I just felt like writing…

_Italics_ are poem except for the first part… Poem is in the flashback only

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Athrun Zala was a perfect man, calm, and collect, smart. A man who every single woman would die for except one who goes by the name of Cagalli Yula Attha_

_The girl with short unruly hair and beautiful golden brown eyes. The princess of Orb, the goddess of Victory. A fierce maiden who stood up for the weak and never gave up has caught the heart of this so called perfect man._

_They both fell in love, cherishing every bit of moment of their time together. Knowing each others secrets, joys and pains in life._

"I'm getting married to Mia" Athrun's voice rang in her head as the event of this morning replayed in her head

**Flashback**

"Cagalli" Athrun called with a visible frown on his face

Sensing the cold, sad atmosphere, Cagalli stood from her office chair up a worried look crossed her face

_Come tell me what's wrong _

_I'll listen even if it's long_

"What's the matter?" she asked, placing one of her hand on Athrun's cheek

Athrun suddenly stiffened, feeling tears threatening to fall

"Cagalli" he called again taking a deep breathe

"I'm going to be ma-married to Mi-Mia" he said in a low whisper

_I'll always be here_

_And so come near_

Cagalli felt her heart stop for a minute when she heard the news, tears suddenly fell from her eyes

Trying to keep her emotions stable she yelled "Go away Athrun"

"Cagalli…" Athrun called stepping forward to reach her but she just stepped away

"Go away!" she yelled all her fury "I don't want to see you!" she continued

Athrun stopped on his tracks, his own tears spilling "Cagalli you have to understand" he said

_And when I cry_

_I believe I could never fly_

"I perfectly understand" she furiously retorted, looking at Athrun straight in the eye, no emotions seen. She has been always mastered hiding all her emotions

"I don't need you" she yelled again "And it's not like you love me!" she fell down her knees "Just go away, I don't need you"

Athrun felt cold all over, he has always known Cagalli to be a strong girl though she sometimes cried in sorrow. It was his entire fault; he was hearing the words he most feared because of his own choices.

"Athrun leave!" she commanded, her eyes a little red but no tears were seen.

_You promised to protect me_

_To help me and make me see_

The blue haired teen bowed his head and left crying his own tears

"How could you do this to me…?" Cagalli whispered to herself, regretting what she had said "I need you Athrun… I really do" she said as she broke down into fits of tears

Her heart shattered into pieces, and she realized how truly she loved him.

_To overcome my fears,_

_Wiping each of my tear_

"It hurts Athrun"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Athrun Zala was staring at the ceiling of his apartment; the hateful words of Cagalli rang in his head.

"How come you could never understand?" he asked loudly "How come you never trusted me?" a tears fell from his green pools

"Didn't you know that I truly loved you?"

"It seems that she never really needed me" more tears fell down

"It hurts Cagalli"

------------------------------------------------

"Why?" she kept asking herself over and over

"Didn't I love you enough to make you stay?" she cried and cried until there was no more tears to cry, she fell asleep

Dreaming of the times of happiness and sadness, dreaming of the time he told her he was going to be married to some other girl

Who was prettier than her, much more caring, gentle, and sensitive. Maybe she was just dreaming to be with a man as perfect as Athrun Zala, a dream meant to be shattered and broken.

"How I wish it could be me…" she whispered in her sleep, a lone tear prickled down her cheek

--------------------------------------------

"How I wish it were you…" Athrun dreamt, standing near the altar with the woman of his dreams

And as they say their vows with love and passion at each word

"You nay kiss the bride" the priest announced and Athrun turned to the girl, lifting her veil that covered her beautiful face

"I love you Cagalli Yula Attha" he whispers before his lips touched hers and before the crowd cheered

---------------------------------------

**END… To be continued **

* * *

Author (Yuki): How sad and short… I have write a story again without finishing my other stories but I promise you all that I would update one of them next weekend and I need suggestions for Path in Life.

As for this fic, just stay tunned and see what happens hopefully no one steals my plot

Sayonara!


	2. Puzzle of Confusion

Author: I wanted to make the first chapter very sad but I guess I failed… in a way…

Thanks for all the reviews!

Italics are poems, sorry if it's quite confusing…

I'm not saying Cagalli is ugly or any thing related to that in fact I'm one hundred percent AsuCaga!

This chapter is sort of centered on Cagalli's thoughts but if you want to know about Athrun wait for the next and maybe the last chapter!

* * *

_I look up the blue sky,_

_Dreaming that I could fly…_

"If only I was as free as those angels…" Cagalli whispered, touching the cold glass as rain started pouring

"Rain…" she continued to stare blankly into the gray colored sky

_To the vast blue sea_

_Maybe I would see,_

Her blank eyes soon turned into eyes of anger and fury "Why?" she asked herself

"Why are you crying for me?" she slightly pounded the glass, falling to her knees as tears streamed down her eyes again

_Angels happily singing,_

_Day and night, dreaming and dancing_

"Stop…" she begged to no one but herself, begging the tears to stop coming, from both the angels above and from her own eyes.

"What have I done to deserve this punishment?" Cagalli wept, slightly banging the wall in defeat

_I'd do anything to have my happiness_

_And to let go of all my loneliness_

"Athrun…" she softly called

_So you'll see my smile once again_

---------------------------------------------

"Cagalli…" Athrun called over and over again, maybe dreaming that the his blonde princess was beside him When the phone suddenly rang, making Athrun groan and stand up, picking up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hi Athrun dear!" an over cheerful voice greeted

"Mia" Athrun greeted back in a calm tone like nothing happened

"I'm excited about our wedding in two days" Mia happily told Athrun

"I'm sorry, I'm currently doing some errands right now I have to go" Athrun tried to excuse himself and pushed the flush button on the phone and he plopped back down the bed

"Two day…" he sadly sighed

"I only have two more days…"

-------------------------------------------

"Ms. Attha" the worried maid knocked

"I'm fine!" Cagalli yelled her reply

The maids winced at the sound of her voice "Your meal is ready" one of them announced

"I'm not hungry" Cagalli stubbornly replied

The maids, knowing how stubborn their leader is they decided to leave her food on her doorstep

"Ms. Attha we'll just leave your food here, please eat" And with that the maids left

Cagalli wasn't even listening or trying to listen; her tears just came and came. Memories flooded her mind as she once again; the pain she saw on her lovers face appeared.

But why? Why had not she been considerate?

Why didn't she let him explain? Athrun always had a good reason, always

But Cagalli, she always over reacts, ignoring explanations, reason and negotiations whatsoever.

And now there she is lying on her bed, crying and dreaming for a certain person to come back.

Regret.

She always did regret a lot of things. Her choices, her words, her actions and some other more.

But he, the man she pushed away, was always there when she needed company though maybe he never knew how much he meant to her.

Maybe… just maybe…

He left because he didn't see that she needed him like humans needed air to breathe.

Her heart felt heavy, was it because of…

Hatred?

Confusion?

All the lies?

Pain?

Sorrow?

Was it one of them? Or all of them? Bringing this endless weight on her fragile heart

Sometimes she looks out the window and thinks, of how envious she is with her brother. Kira and Lacus seem so perfect for each other.

Their smiles never fading, their tears always came to an end.

Unlike hers

How she would sometimes hit herself because of what she couldn't do, unlike Lacus who was perfect in every way.

Maybe that's why Athrun left her, marriage to another, political or not. Maybe he left her because she wasn't perfect.

"This is pathetic" Cagalli whispered, wiping away the tears flowing down her eyes.

"I couldn't just cry here all day" she thought, fixing her attire and her hair

Brushing away her thoughts about Athrun who might be happily fitting clothes for his wedding

"Jerk"

----------------------

"Please take Mr. Zala's measurements" the head seamstress ordered

Athrun wore a big frown while he was being fitted

"Nervous?" the younger seamstress asked, totally misinterpreting the frown on Athrun's face

"A bit" Athrun lied

But he wasn't nervous about the wedding, he was nervous about the preparations

Mia wanted the wedding to be held here, in Orb. Athrun did his best to change her mind but the Lacus imposter seems to have fully made her mind up.

That's only the start, Mia said that since the wedding will be in Orb why not invite the representative.

Athrun was going pale when he remembered that, Cagalli would have him executed when the invitation arrived.

"Well better be dead than be married to someone you don't love right?" Athrun asked himself

"Right" his mind agreed

**END**

* * *

Yuki: This isn't the second chapter I expected… but it isn't to bad right? Spare my life! Just give me your ideas and opinions and review! 


	3. Puzzle of Decision

Author: Okay this is the last chapter and maybe an epilogue…

Thanks for all the reviews!

_Italics _means poem

And Meer's name since I started with Mia already I'll stick with it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ZALA THINKING?" Cagalli yelled, seeing the innocent white invitation with bold gold letterings.

"He must really have gone mad, inviting me to his wedding" she snorted, reading the invitation.

Cagalli felt hot tears threatening to fall "Athrun" she whispered "Bastard"

_Even if I don't want to cry_

_I still can't stop thinking of you_

Cagalli decided to attend Athrun's wedding, I mean why not this might be the last time she could see his serene face, his intense emerald eyes and those stormy blue locks of his.

"The wedding will be held tomorrow in Palestine Avenue" she read while scanning her wardrobe for a suitable dress.

_Even if it would break my heart,_

_Let me see you once more_

"This would do!" Cagalli smiled though it was sad, she picked the red dress that Athrun gave her on her last birthday together with a rose clip and bouquet of orange hibiscus.

_Your twinkling eyes,_

_And soft smile, would make my blood flow_

"I must be out of my mind" Cagalli sadly laughed. Tears once again filled her eyes, she knew that this would be the last time she would see the only man she truly loved, Athrun Zala.

Who she thought could fulfill her dream of having a true love, dancing with you in a timeless waltz. But then some dreams only remain as dreams, reality always seemed so cruel and deceiving.

How she hated it.

_But I'll dream on,_

_And so will you, for our love shall last_

---------------------------------------------

Athrun had been busy today, all the preparations and plans. Their so called home would be in PLANTs, October City to be exact.

Mia had been worried about him; she keeps asking him why he suddenly looks pale and sick. How his attention seem to be somewhere else and how he didn't smile like she thought he did.

Simple, whatever he tried to do, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Cagalli. The only woman that had managed to capture his heart. He doubted that any other girl would.

_Though we are apart_

_Thousands of miles away_

He promised her that he will always be there, always. But now more than ever, he feels that they were galaxies apart. Unable to reach out, unable to see each others smiles and unable to feel each other's heartbeats.

Yes, they were so far away

And then tomorrow, the day he hated the most, his dreaded wedding. When the clock hit twelve noon tomorrow, their lives will forever be apart. Their paths would lead far away from each other.

He wanted to see her, to have her in his arms. To know that every inch of her is his. That she is his.

Forever

_Please, always carry apart of me_

_And forever I'll be in your heart _

_And we'll be together_

And now, here he is lying in his comfortable bed. Eyeing the formal wear he is to wear tomorrow and he wondered "Will I see her again?"

His mind thought of reasons to meet her just one last night, tonight. But will she see him? After what she had said?

She hated him and didn't need him anymore, why would she want to see him?

His heart ached as he remembered her piercing words. He wanted to explain, he wanted to talk to her and tell her he loved her over and over again. And apart of him wanted to prove to her that she needed him.

Only that he didn't know that she really did.

----------------------------------

And the day of the wedding came, guest piled up on the church entry as Athrun and Mia got ready for their wedding.

After hours of thinking over and deciding, Cagalli finally reached her destination. Sweet music greeted her ears as a man in black opened the door for her.

She was quite late but who cares? She didn't really come here to witness the loving vows of two couples but to see her love once more.

_In dreams we'll walk hand in hand_

_And one day will come that we'll meet again_

She stood there at the entrance of the chapel and climbed up the three steps before she reached the pews. And when she reached the last step, her heels made a sound when they slightly crashed against the church floor.

And as if it happened oh so slowly, Cagalli was standing there wearing the beautiful red dress that Athrun got her. Her hair accented by pins and ribbons and she was holding a small bouquet of orange hibiscus.

Athrun, hearing the sound turned his head, his eyes widening in shock as he met those beautiful amber ones. He glanced at her dress as his surprised expression changed into a happy yet sad one.

She was here

In the dress he gave her, the dress she wanted to burn

She was magnificent

Like an angel to see his wedding, the wedding he wanted to get away from

He felt tears on his eyes and noticed that the guest also noticed the representative's appearance.

"Cagalli…" he whispered

Mia's father wanted to scream, by the looks of it he wanted to murder Cagalli. Mia's father wanted Athrun's inheritance, his power, money and fame. He wanted all those and since Mia was thought as lacus Clyne in PLANTs he took advantage of it.

"I do" Athrun heard Mia answer, he hastily turned back to her and the priest.

"Do you Athrun Zala take this woman, Mia Campbell as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked

Athrun glanced back at Cagalli, somehow he knew that she wanted to look strong but know he could see that she was trying her best not to cry and break in public.

Her dress was swaying with the soft breeze as her right hand leaned against the church doors to support herself and her left hand covering her mouth and half of her nose.

Tears slowly fell from her eyes "Please…" she softly whispered "No…"

Athrun turned to face the priest who looked like he understood the situation, he slightly smiled then turned to Mia and gathered her hands in his, looked deep into her eyes and said….

END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie but had to do it! Hope that it was nice so let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter! Drop a review for Yuki!

Thanks! And read my newest story Chronicles of the Mystics One – Caos


	4. Puzzle of Love

To make things clear for this part:

I am Yuki (Yumiko Kida)

In one of my fan fiction, Yuki becomes Cagalli's best friend

And since I didn't add Kira and Lacus here I made an extra part!

Yuki: And now find out if Athrun shall say yes? Or no? In the last and final chapter of PUZZLE OF LOVE!

Kira: I can't believe Athrun is going to get married to that imposter!

Lacus: But isn't this story so emotional? --Sniffs--

Kira: He's making my sister cry again! --Grumbles--

Yuki: --sigh--Take it easy Kira

Kira: --plopped down the ground and sulked-- And I thought your Cagalli's best friend?

Yuki: --sweat drops-- Hehehe…?

Lacus: Come on! Let's just enjoy the last chapter! But of course we have to say thanks to all Yuki's reviewers!

THANKS!

**Note: Ratings get higher at the end!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun inhaled deeply and exhaled, he knew that if he says one wrong word, his life would end. He gathered his courage and faced Mia, he could only hope that she would understand the situation that he is in.

"Mia, I hope that you would understand what I am about to say" he started, taking a quick glance at Cagalli

Mia frowned, she knew it he loved someone else. She loved him yet now on the day that she would be with him even though he accepted the marriage because of his father's name. She was happy and now this. But then she knew that love can never be forced.

Before Athrun could even utter another word Mia spoke in a soft whisper

"Go Athrun" she said as she motioned to Cagalli "She's waiting" and with that she ran, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Cagalli and Athrun was both shocked "He's all yours" Cagalli heard Mia whisper when she ran out the church.

While Athrun stood there, looking at Cagalli as the last of her tears spilled. He felt awkward standing there; he thought that he was the one who would be running away.

The church was filled with an eerie silence until Max Campbell, Mia's dad screamed

"You bastard!" he pointed an accusing finger at Athrun "How dare you back out of the wedding?" he angrily asked

Athrun frowned he thought that it was just normal that parents act like this when their child's wedding turned into a disaster.

"Ignorant fool!" he screamed again

Then the guest started talking in hushed whisper even though Athrun heard most of it. The words that the guest uttered made his blood boil.

They talked about Cagalli to be exact, telling each other that it was the _natural's_ fault that today turned out wrong. That she was an uninvited guest to this supposedly beautiful day.

"Such an ill-fated girl" he heard a man beside Max Campbell whisper

"Shut up!" Athrun barked "No one dares to talk about Cagalli like that!"

Cagalli was taken back by Athrun's sudden outburst. But the gossiping of the guest continued and became loader.

Athrun glared at _his _guests, he knew that nothing would change the current situation. Taking a risk, he sprinted out the church and caught Cagalli's wrist in the process. Cagalli yelped in surprise, usually she would complain and slap Athrun's hand or back but this time she obediently followed Athrun towards his black Lamborghini.

Cagalli managed to find her voice though it didn't sound like hers "Where are we going?" she managed out

Athrun inwardly winced at her voice, full of sorrow that he had caused but he knew that he was going to make up for his mistake now, to vow that they shall never be separated again.

"Just follow" he answered as he slightly pushed the blonde girl into his car, getting in and driving to the other side of the island where he could have his time alone with Cagalli.

The drive was quite, not a sound was made by both parties, and when it seemed like eternity, Athrun pulled over. They were in the outskirts of Orb, a beautiful meadow filled with different kinds of colorful flowers.

The sky had a mixture of oranges and blues, the moon slowly rising to its place in the night. Athrun led Cagalli to the meadow, the two standing in the middle of the colorful field as a soft breeze blew past them.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes into slits them slapped Athrun

"What do you want from me?" she angrily asked

Athrun's eyes widened as his right hand touched his stinging cheek, there was a moment of silence between the two. Both thinking of excuses they could utter for their own actions.

"I… I don't really kn-know" mumbled the blue-haired man

Cagalli fumed, he was wasting her time, dragging her out of the church and bringing her to a place in Orb that she wasn't familiar with.

"What do you mean you don't know!" she screamed "You drag me out here and say nothing!"

Athrun raised his head, seeing a spark of sadness in her eyes "I didn't bring you here for nothing!" Athrun slightly raised his voice

"Then what?" Cagalli demanded

"That I- I love you" he softly answered, looking at the small flowers surrounding his feet. He wished that she would understand, that he is truly sorry for all his actions.

"How dare you!" she got even angrier "You think that I'll just dive back into your arms right after what you put me into?" she asked, her breathe coming in quick short gasps.

She didn't even wait for Athrun's reply "Just because you ditched your wedding you can think that I would forgive you for leaving me?"

"How pathetic" she laughed dryly, streams of tears flowing out of her eyes

Athrun's control nearly snapped "Why really think that way?" he asked, yelling

"That I'm just playing with you?" he asked again, anger visible in his eyes "That I really don't mean that I love you?" he placed his hands roughly on Cagalli's shoulder, shaking her violently.

"Or would you rather have me married to her?" he asked, his own tears spilling. Dropping to his knees, his hands coming down to her arms he sobbed

"Or don't you love me anymore?" he muttered

If only they both knew how they longed for each other when they were apart for a short span of time.

They would understand, if only they knew…

The sound of silent crying filled the quite meadow, the two stayed still. Dwelling in their own sadness, was their love truly broken? Into a jigsaw puzzle of a million tiny pieces? Or did they ever have love to start with? Questions swarmed into their minds, they were lost ever since the announcement of the Zala and Campbell wedding.

It was like the world gone black

Athrun stood from his spot, he already lost all kinds of hope. He was rejected all over again. What was the use of even being here in the beginning? He had hoped to start anew not end up having a crushed heart.

Cagalli blinked back to reality when Athrun began to walk away, a few more tears left her eyes, she knew she wanted his love but just a few moments ago she had rejected him, his declaration of love even though timing was quite bad.

She didn't want him to leave her again now that they had a chance to be with each other once more. Damn him, damn her and her mouth.

"Athrun I-" she started as she walked towards him, stopping when he did

Athrun stopped and slightly turned his head just a few feet away from her "Sorry" he quietly said as he continued walking away from her.

No, Cagalli won't let him go anymore, she had enough pain when he was gone.

Cagalli ran and hugged him from behind, completely stopping and shocking the coordinator.

"I'm sorry" she croaked "I didn't mean too.." she sobbed on his back "Please stay…"

"Stay with me…" she whispered despite her violent crying as she tightened her grip around his waist even more.

"Cagalli you don't have - " Athrun touched her hand around his waist

"I don't but I want too" she tightened her grip a bit, not wanting to let go

"Then don't let go" she heard him whisper as she loosened her grip on his waist a bit and he turned to face her, wrapping his protective arms around her.

Her face stained with tears, Athrun wiped her tears away a sad smile lingered on his handsome features.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked in a hushed voice, a hand cupping her face

Cagalli looked at his intense emerald eyes bathed with tears of sorrow and joy, finding his lost hope once more.

She slowly nodded her head and buried her face on chest as she cried "Don't leave me again" she sounded like begging

Athrun held her close "I promise" he whispered

And soon they were sitting on top of a wide rock, Cagalli leaning her head on Athrun's shoulder watched the stars as the moon radiated its light on them.

"I was scared" Cagalli whispered "That you would really leave me"

"And I was dying from all the pain of knowing that I can never be with you" Athrun murmured and looked at his princess.

Cagalli laced her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips, Athrun returned the kiss with much passion as he placed his arms around her waist.

The broke their kiss and panted for air, Cagalli looked deeply into Athrun's eyes and said "I need you to always be with me, forever cause I love you"

"Same here" Athrun smiled lovingly

"Whatever may come between us, remember that I'll always welcome you in my arms, forever"

And with that they kissed again, passion of love burning within them.

Not long after they got married in a grand celebration vowing to each other their eternal love. And that very night, they went off to their honeymoon in a private resort.

"I love you" whispered Athrun in a husky voice

"I love you too" Cagalli purred in his ear, her hot breathe tickling his skin as her hands roamed around his muscled chest. And the night started when passion unfolded between the two newly weds.

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: The ending was sappy wasn't it?

If you were wondering what they were doing it's what they do when newly weds are off to their honeymoons. (author grins)

So what do you guys think? Remember to drop a review! And read my newest story! **Torn Between Two** it's an AthrunxCagallixShinn love triangle!


End file.
